The Fear of Living
by BestWriterEverInWresting
Summary: AJ has a Dark secret. She finally tells a special straight edge superstar
1. Chapter 1

_Dont own any characters _

__One day AJ was sitting on the corner crying her eyes out. Punk saw her. His faced drop. So he went over and asked her what was wrong.

Punk: AJ whats wrong?

AJ: ...

AJ couldnt say the words

Punk: Come on AJ. Please tell me I want to help

AJ: watched

Punk: Watched what?

AJ: I watched umm I watched...

This was really hard for her.

But finally...

AJ: I watched...TWILIGHT

Punk: *Gasps*

*DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUSIC*

More soon. xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

CM Punk just stood there, shocked as ever. He didnt know what to say. He didnt know if he should comfort her or just run away. This was the biggest surprised he ever gotten. Bigger than finding out that Alberto Del Rio was the one who stole the cookies from the cookie jar. Even bigger than finding out that John Cena could walk on his nipples.

Punk: ...Did you like the movie

AJ: I..I.. I don't know...

Punk: Tell me! This is very serious. You can get help and...

AJ: WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!

Punk: Bitch Pause. You need to shut the fuck up. And calm the fuck down.

AJ: DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

Punk: Bitch SWERVE

Punk then walked away angry with a million thoughts going in his head.

"Why does it have to be TWILIGHT" punk thought.

Punk then made a vow to help her get through what she is going through.

Even if that means he would have to watch Gossip Girl naked.

More soon xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since CM Punk saw AJ. He just didnt know how to help her with this HUGE problem. Punk always had a crush on AJ, but hearing this news...his feelings are just confused now. More confusing than when Triple H fucked a shark. Even more confusing than Sin Cara's ass cheeks.

Punk was walking around the arena with a million thoughts in his head. Then he ran into Zack Ryder.

Zack: Hey Bro, tonights raw is gonna be siiiiiiiccccckkkkkkk!

Punk: Why? Do you have match that you are jobbing tonight?

Zack: No dumb asshole I am going to be doing commentary with Michael Jizfuck I mean Cole.

Punk: Oh you actually get tv time. That is just fucking great.

Zack: Why are you in such a bad mood?

Punk: Why dont you go back to the Jersey Shore and have a 3 way with Snooki and her stuffed Alligator

Zack: Fuck you assfuck

Zack then walks away.

CM Punk didnt care. He was in a crappy mood to care.

CM Punk continued walking but then spot AJ. He started shaking. But then calmed himself because he started thinking about Stephanie McMahon's nipples. He finally was brave enough to go up to her.

Punk: Hey AJ

Aj just smiled like a little prick.

Punk: Look AJ...I'm...I'm sorry ok. I didnt mean to give you such a bad attitude. Just the news you gave me was just...

AJ: Punk I'm sorry I shouldnt have yelled at you. I was just so stressed.

Punk: Don't be sorry. I will help you get through this. You will not watch twilight ever again... I promise I will guide you to watch the Hunger Games

Aj: Punk...um...I did something horrible though...

Punk: Oh AJ what now

AJ: I sort of bought Tickets to see the Midnight Premier of Breaking Dawn Part 2 .

Punk: Fuck AJ. Have you got your vagina side ways or something?

AJ: Look I know ok I just just..

Aj started breaking down crying. She wasnt strong enough to not buy those tickets. She heard in the spoilers that Edwards dick will be in it. You just can't refuse that.

Punk than gave AJ a warm smile...Put his arms up...and put them in his pockets. He liked it when women cry. He thinks it makes him more powerful. But then Punk looked at AJ. She was hurt. Confused. Mentally stupid.

So then he did what any man would do

He walked away. Went to his car. And begin driving the happiest place on earth...The Playboy Mansion to find answers . Leaving AJ confused as a fuck.

* * *

**_More soon_**


	4. Chapter 4

Again same old shit...

* * *

Punk was driving to the playboy mansion. He was huffin and puffin like a angry Hornswoggle. But he soon than calmed down because he saw a bar. He went in the bar and got a glass of orange juice. He likes orange juice. Orange juice reminds him of the urine of the Big Show. He smiled at himself. Then he was on the road again.

Finally after 5 hours of driving and adopting a llama, he was at the playboy mansion. He then got out of his car to prepare himself. He started doing his african dance like he does when he has to go out for a match. He then started to do some pushups but stopped at 3 because he was out of shape.

He then walked to the door. But then he stopped himself before knocking. He thought to himself,"Why am I here" He then laughed at himself of how stupid he is. He then got into his car and drove off. He decided to get a motel 6 because it was nine at night and he was scared of the dark. He finally got to the motel. And when he got there a he saw someone.

He saw...

He saw...

He saw...

DOLPH ZIGGLER

* * *

Dolph Ziggler was a man with no heart. He steals bikes and likes to steal Josh Mathews underwear. He was the man that likes to destroy people's life?

But why was he at the motel? Shouldnt he be in the ocean with the other Dolphins? Or perhaps being in a bowl of meatballs to complete the meal, Spaghetti and Meatballs.

But Punk also saw another person. He or she was short and had brown hair. He couldnt tell if it was long or short hair because he didnt give a shit.

But he identified the person...And that person was...

* * *

Who do you think it was?


	5. Chapter 5

...

* * *

... It was AJ LEE

Punk was confused, hurt, and hungry. His emotions were boiling up. He didnt know what to think or do.

AJ and Dolph were going inside the motel. So Punk decided to do what any man would do. He got in his car and changed into hisn spy gear.

He is gonna go spy on these motherfuckers

After he was done changing he than jogged to the couple's window. He then looked. He couldnt believe his eyes. Punk saw something that makes him want to throw up Brodus Clay's back hairs.

What he saw?

Oh he saw something unbelievable

AJ's and Dolph's motel room was a Twilight/One Direction theme.

He then saw Dolph and AJ playing Monopoly like a bunch on assholes.

He then saw AJ get up and went to the stripper pole that magically appeared. She was going to give Dolph a striptease. She wanted to be the wanna be 2006 Kelly Kelly. She wanted to be like Sable. She wanted to be like Eve. She wanted to be the new whore. And she will prove that to Dolph Ziggler because she new Dolph Ziggler is the manwhore of the company.

CM Punk didnt want to see this. Well he wouldnt mind AJ giving him a striptease. But he couldnt see her give it to Dolph Ziggler. It was too painful

Punk then went to his car. And just started crying. He wanted his mommy. His mommy always comforted him through the tough times. He loved his mommy. He sometimes had dreams though of doing dirty stuff with her... Like cleaning the dishes and yard work.

But anyways. He was just crying. He couldnt stop. So he decided to drive to the bar he went to earlier and get wasted. Because fuck being Straight Edge.

xoMORESOONxo


	6. Chapter 6

xSorry for lack of updatesx

* * *

Punk was at the bar getting super drunk. He began asking himself why he didnt drink before. He loved the feeling of being wasted and love having the feeling of fucking a goat. He started dancing wildy. He began doing the jerk and he couldnt stop. He had the moves like jagger. Then something happened. He saw WWE Divas champion Eve on the stripper pole. She was a goddess. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a bra and some kickass panties. She was swaying her hair like a whore and dry humping the pole. She was shaking her boobies like a bad bitch and she dont give a fuck what anyone thinks.

Punk just looked on. He liked what he see. He always thought he was gay because every time Hornswoggle comes into the same room as him he gets a major boner. But when he sees eve. He just want to jerk off right there. Eve made him forget about AJ. All he care was eve. So he went to the front of the stage to sit down. He was drunk as fuck and all he wanted to do was bang Eve or maybe just simply have a tea party with her. Eve was still doin her thang on the pole and Punk took his wallet out. He had hundreds of 20 dollar bills. He sold his virginity for thousands of dollars. What can he say, the ladies want the pipebomb if you know what I mean. Anyways, he took out his money and started throwing money at Eve

CM Punk: "Make it rain Motherfucker! Make it rain."

Eve looked on at Punk. She always had a major crush on him. She dreams of doing dirty stuff to him that no other girl can do. Especially not AJ. She wanted to show Punk what it feels like to fuck a real woman.

Eve kept dancing then she went to punk. She put her ass in front of Punks face. Punk wanted to take her to a hotel and eat her out. Eve than gave Punk a FREE lapdance. Her touches gave Punk the chills. Eve than whispered something in Punks ear

Eve: Do you want to go to a hotel faggot?

Punk nodded. He was too wasted to even walk and Eve was to weak to carry him. But Luckly, Spongebobsquare pants came and picked both of them up. Spongebob is the realest and strongest nigga ever.

After Spongebob picked them up and took them to Eve's car, Eve drove to the nearest motel and punk was just playing the guitar randomly in the car because YOLO.

Eve didnt mind the music tho it did make her super horny. She drove faster to the motel room. Finally she made it.

Punk and Eve got out of the car and Spongebob magically appeared back to carry them to the motel room. Finally they got into the motel room. Eve knew that she was going to Rock CM Punks world. She knew that she was going tap that fabulous ass of his.

* * *

XMoreSoonx


	7. Chapter 7

NEW CHAPTER YAY *sarcasm* **A/N** _This means thoughts._

* * *

Eve and CM Punk finally got into the motel room. The room was dirty and mold was everywhere. It looked like the inside of Aksana's vagina to be honest. But Eve and Punk did not care they just wanted to rip each others clothes off and get to business.

Eve and Punk lips crashed into each other. They were giving each other tongue and shit. Punk's hands were touching eve's huge ass. God Punk loves Eve's ass. But while he was feeling her ass. he thought of AJ. He loved her ass so much that he would married it. Woahhh did he just thought of marrying AJ's ass? Then he thought of AJ in general. The beautiful, sexy, fiesty, crazy AJ.

_Stop it Punk you are making out with a hotter chick and you and her are about to do it._

_But you rather be with AJ_

_NO! She likes Twilight!_

_This isnt about Twilight Punk you are just afraid of realationships._

_I AM THE MOTHERFUCKING WWE CHAMPION SO SUCK MY DICK_

_So you're gonna suck you're own dick?_

_What? No._

_Well you just said suck my dick but I am you._

_Ugh watever i'm not in love with AJ_

_Yes you are_

_No I am not_

_YES YOU ARE_

_NO I AM NOT_

Eve: Punk are you okay?

Eve noticed that Punk looked at out of place. Was he a virgin?

Punk: Uhhh yeah I just umm I have to go sorry I'll call you babe.

Punk then left the motel leaving Eve confused as fuck. He went to his car and drove away even though he was still wasted. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do is go home, drink some John Cena boobie juice and go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N BTW you can probably tell this is going to be a EvexPunkxAJxDolph (love square) **

**This chapter is pointless but it needed to get out there so it'll make sense. Actually this story doesn't even make sense. But yeah you know what I mean.**

**Ill try to update sooner! HEHE idk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i havent updated in a long time! The story shall continue!**

* * *

CM Punk drove home 2 hours later. Though it should have only taken him about 30 minutes but he got lost several times. When Punk got home he dragged his feet to his room and stripped his clothes off.

Punk started to think about AJ. God dat ass of hers. He wants to own that ass. He wants to eat that ass. He wants the ass. But... of the looks of it, Dolph Ziggler owns it...

Punk wishes he wasnt such a dick to Aj. He just hates twilight. But was he really mad about the twilight part?

SHUT UP PUNK ANYONE YOU KNOW THAT LOVES TWILIGHT IS DEAD TO YOU

_NOPE YOU LOVE AJ AND AJ LOVES TWILIGHT_

I DONT LOVE AJ. I DONT LOVE ANYTHING

_OH REALLY WERENT YOU JUST SAYING HOW YOU ADMIRED AJS ASS_

YES HER ASS NOT HER

_THEN WHY WERE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT DOLPH. YOU COULD TAP AJ AND STILL NOT CARE ABOUT HER? BUT YOU DO CARE_

NO I DONT

_YES YOU DO_

NO I DONT

_YOU FUCKING PRICK STOP DENYING IT BE A MAN AND STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH_

Punk then sigh. His fucked up mind is right. He loves AJ. He loves AJ. He loves her like how Cena loves cheating on his wife. He loves her like how Jack Swagger loves weed. He loves her like how Micheal Cole loves attention. He loves her. All oh her. He loves her hair, her ears, her arms, her legs, her ass, her vagina, her EVERYTHING!

MOSTLY DAT ASS THO.

Punk: Im going to get that ass right now.

Punk then got out of bed and put hid clothes on. Punk was about to leave until he heard a knock from the door. And when he opened, there was Eve Torres. And the only thing she was wearing was 6 inch heels and nothing else.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about AJ's feelings. I hope Ill update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, ****_Italics_**** are thoughts!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Dolph drove AJ home after their fun night in the apartment. They played board games, strip teases, and sang songs. AJ was starting to get these feels about Dolph Ziggler. Look at his ass. But despite all that, she still had another guy taking over her brain. CM Punk. But also Adam Scott but that doesn't really matter.

AJ and Dolph reached to AJ's house,and before AJ leaves the car Dolph then Dolph kissed AJ. OH MAN. That kissed made AJ get a lady boner. HE slide his tongue in her mouth and moved it so gracefully. Then finally Dolph let go of AJ before she would die from holding her breath too long.

Dolph: So that was great huh?

AJ: Uhh yeah you're a great kisser!

Dolph: Yeah I know.

AJ: Was I any good?

Dolph: Eh you were alright. It was kinda like kissing my sister

AJ: Oh oka- wait you've kissed your sister before?

Dolph: Aj pls.

AJ: Umm okay. But I'll see you tomorrow for the Smackdown taping!

Dolph: Alright babe. Can't wait to whoop Punks ass

AJ: Haha okay see yo- wait you're going against Punk?

Dolph: Yeah I'm going against that pussy ass straight edge dick tomorrow

AJ: Oh okay see you tomorrow.

Then Dolph drove away honking his horn for no reason. That's why AJ liked Dolph. He doesn't need reasons to do something. He just does it. Oh and his abs makes her want to cry.

AJ then walks in her house and to the kitchen. She sets her purse down and sits down at her shitty table. She begins to think about Dolph again and her night. It was a magical night. But then CM Punk enters her mind.

You see ever sense NXT AJ has always had a crush on Punk. They had so much on common. They love the same food, comics, past wrestlers. Both of them loves to listen to music, they both pee sitting down, and they both have the same size thighs.

Except for one thing… Twilight.

The one thing dripping them apart.

_Gosh I wish I didn't watch that stupid movie._

_I wish I didn't love that stupid movie._

_I wish Punk would love that stupid movie._

AJ sighs.

_Punk hates Twilight…_

_...but why does he care that I love Twilight? Does Punk care about me? Does Punk like me? Does Punk love me?_

_What are you saying AJ. He doesn't give two shits about you. I bet he does this to every girl. I bet he likes to get in other girls minds and have them PMSing so they would get horny and have sex with him._

_GOD AJ get your head out of your big ass!_

_I have Dolph. Dolph loves twilight. We're both on Team Edward. We even plan on going to Comic con, and I would dress up like Edward, and he would dress up like Bella. I like Dolph. I really do. Maybe someday I will fuck him, fall in love with him, marry him, then kill him in his sleep so I can get all of his money in his will_

AJ: Fuck Punk. He will never care about me.

* * *

**Oh AJ. **

**Sorry if this chapter is a little emotional. It made me cry when I wrote this. Next Chapter will go back to the Punk and Eve scene! I'll update as soon as possible! **


End file.
